¡Uno,Dos,Tres,Vamos!
by meli2527
Summary: Aqui esta mi primer capitulo de la Tercera Temporada de El nsidere en ponerle ese titulo porque seria muy bueno para comenzar.Todo ocurre despues del episodio "Ni Cinturon,Ni Botas,Ni Sombrero".Habra un nuevo personaje! y otro solo sera mencionado
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tigrefans tanto tiempo! Bueno para comenzar disculpen por mi ausencia estas semanas y segundo este será mi fprimer fic de la Tercera Temporada de El Tigre con el cual voy a escribir historias con títulos de algunas paginas que vi diciendo que esos serian los nuevos capítulos de El tigre….pero como resulto no ser cierto voy a hacer varios fics con todos esos títulos y personajes que vi en wikipedia ,etc (incluyendo otros capítulos que llevaran titulos escogidos por mi) **

**Bien disfruten!**

Primer Capitulo: Uno,Dos,Tres Vamos!

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Ciudad Milagro porque todos los villanos estaban en prisión debido a que en días anteriores los Rivera los derrotaron a todos( o al menos eso creían)

Mientras tanto en la escuela Leone:

(RING!)

Cuando sonó la campana de la escuela podemos ver a un chico de cabello rizado que camina solo hacia su casa sin compañía de nadie pero apresura su caminata al ver que alguien trata de alcanzarlo…corre lo mas rápido que puede hasta poder a ese alguien y llegar hasta su casa. Abre la puerta y camina de cuclillas esperando que su papá ni su abuelo lo vieran llegar. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado….

-Manny…¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –pregunto su papá

-Emm bien – dijo Manny algo deprimido

-Mi'jo ya derrotamos a todos los villanos deberías estar feliz ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su papá

-Nada es solo que….-

-¿Viste a Frida? –pregunto algo curioso

-¿Si la vi? Claro ¡por supuesto que si! – dijo Manny con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Hablaste con ella?-

-Bueno pues…no-

-Manny ella ha sido tu amiga de toda la vida y hablas con ella todo el tiempo ¿por que ahora se te hace difícil hacerlo? – dijo su papá

-No se cada vez que la veo siento nervios y me cuesta mucho acercármele estos últimos días-

-¿No será por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que la viste? – dijo alzando una ceja

_**(flashback)**_

_Se muestra a los Rivera siendo aclamados por la Ciudad Milagro mientras estaban sobre todos los villanos adoloridos y derrotados…. _

_-Excelente – dijo White Panthera_

_-Somos grandes – dijo Granpapi_

_-Esto es diversión familiar – dice Manny_

_-Si mi'jo – dice White Panthera_

_Luego se ve a Frida subiendo con su gato inflado y luego cae en brazos de Manny _

_-¡BESAME TONTO! – dice ella y luego invierten las posiciones en que ella carga a Manny para después besarlo y tirarlo a un costado para hacer una gran sonrisa_

_**(fin falshback)**_

-Emm no – dijo nervioso

-Manny no tiene nada de malo que ella te gust-

-Emm lo siento debo hacer mi tarea para mañana! – dice para poder escaparse de esa incomoda conversación

-Pero Manny…mañana es sábado – dijo su papá confundido

Al dia siguiente Manny camina solo y con la cabeza abajo para después tropezarse con alguien

-Oye mira por donde cami-nas – dijo Manny al darse cuenta con quien se había tropezado

-Hola Manny…¿Cómo has estado? – dijo

-H-h-hola Frida jeje cuanto tiempo ¿no? - dijo Manny algo nervioso

-Solo pasaron 5 dias Manny – dijo Frida

-Oye y… que has hecho estos últimos días?- dijo Manny

-Ir a la escuela y el resto no es importante ….oye Manny te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro – accedió Manny

-¿Por qué me has estado evadiendo en la escuela? –

-Emm porque….yo…..pense que…-pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Frida

-¿Hola? Ah papá….aja….ajaaaa…..aja….bien voy para alla- dijo Frida

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Manny

-Era mi papa dice que debo a ir a hacer mi tarea que no hice anoche y que si no llego me quita mi guitarra– dijo Frida

-Ummm si quieres yo te llevo – Manny al terminar su frase gira la hebilla de su cinturón y se transforma en..- El Tigre!

-Umm no veo por que no –

Manny agarro a Frida de su cintura y engancho su mano en un poste de luz y salto de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la casa de Frida-

-Manny ¿te quedas? –

-Por supuesto además ya que mi papá, granpapi y yo derrotamos a todos los villanos supongo que ya le agrado-

-Emm si tienes razón-

Pero cuando Emiliano abrió la puerta..

-Oh hola Frida - giro su cabeza – RRRIVERA!

-Tal vez sigo sin agradarle – dijo asustado - ¿Por qué no le agrado? Si junto con mi familia derrotamos a todos los villanos – dijo Manny aun transformado molesto

-Asi era hasta que besaste a mi'ja y eso no lo apruebo!-

-YO NO LA BESE ELLA LO HIZO! – dijo frustrado y a la vez sonrojado

-Mi'ja no sere duro contigo pero…POR QUE LO HICISTE!

-Bueno es que yo….-dijo nerviosa practicaba una escena de Romeo y Julieta para el musical de la escuela!

-Segura?-dijo Emiliano

-Segura –dijo Frida

-Bien entonces se puede quedar…. solo hoy!-dijo Emiliano

-Bien papá ya estoy aquí creo que mejor subo a hacer mi tarea-

-Espera Frida! Esa no era la verdadera razón por la que quería que vinieras….era porque..conseguí un empleo

- Y que…. La paga era tan mala? – dijo Frida en tono de burla

- No! Conseguí un empleo en Alaska como guardia policial –

-¡Que bien! Te extrañare mucho papá

-Bueno mi'ja nos extrañaras

-Que? Como?

-Tu mama y tus hermanas también vendrán

-QUE? Y yo con quien me quedare? Piensas abandonarme? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-NO! Solo serán unos dos años además llame a alguien para que se quedara en casa a cuidarte

-Quien?

-Tu primo Antonio

-En serio? SI! –

-Quien es Frida – pregunto Manny

-Es el primo mas genial de todo el universo y además el es guitarrista como yo! Estos dos años serán grandiosos – Frida da la vuelta – pero igual los extrañare mucho

Emiliano sonrio.

Al dia siguiente en el aeropuerto de la ciudad….

-Bueno mi'ja te llamare cuando pueda ¿Ok? –

-Si papa

-Y no quiero que causes ningún problemas mientras no estoy

-claaaaaaaro – dijo Frida

Se dieron un abrazo y volteo a ver a Manny

-Rivera -

-¿Si señor Suarez?-

-Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que… en serio te odio-

-Gracias …creo

Cuando el avión despego …

-Oye y emmmm cuando es el musical de la escuela? -Pregunto Manny

-Que?- dijo Frida confundida

-Ya sabes el que le dijiste a tu papa que estabas practicando

-A si emm.. bueno en realidad le menti-

-¿A si? ¿Entonces que practicabas?-

-Nada solo…..oh! mira la hora! – y salió corriendo

El Lunes…

-Hola Manny!- dijo Frida

-Hola Frida!- dijo Manny

-lista para la escuela?-

-Jaja como si nunca hubiéramos ido-

-Oye y Frida porque no fuiste de viaje con tu familia?

-Porque no hay mucho presupuesto para comprarme un pasaporte además es algo de mi pasado

¿-Y que es?

-Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas o ¿quieres que nos pongan tardanza?-

Cuando entraron a sus salones…

-Niños se que todos estarán entusiasmados en recibir a un nuevo estudiante a la clase –

Todos miraban hacia todos lados incluyendo Manny y Frida pero no veían a nadie hasta que de repente se pudo ver una cabecita escondida detrás de la puerta

-Oh! Ahí estas – dijo la Miss Lupita jalando al chico nuevo en frente de la clase- Ahora díganos su nombre Sr Alexander.

-Me llamo Gabriel y me gusta jugar videojuegos

-Ja! Otro alumno que veré en verano – dijo seria la miss – Ashhh….Bien Gabriel siéntate donde quieras para comenzar con algo de fracciones-dijo mientras escribía en la pizarra

El chico nuevo encontró un asiento vacío pero podía escuchar risitas tras de el ; eran unas chicas que lo miraban con cara de enamoradas con corazones en sus ojos , mientras que Manny lo miraba algo molesto.

-No se que le ven esas chicas ese tonto ..soy diez veces mejor que el- dijo Manny

-No es tan malo es algo…..lindo- dijo Frida

-¿¡QUE? ¿Como puedes? El apenas es nuevo y las chicas ya lo adoran…..es irritante – dijo Manny frustrado

-Vamos Manny! No puede ser tan malo-

-Emm no lo se pero de todas formas le veo algo sospechoso-

A la hora de salida….

-Bien Manny que quieres hacer ahora ,ir al cine , ir a los videojuegos…¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno…-

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo hubo una gran explosión en el banco.

-¿Escuchaste eso Manny?-dijo Frida

-Si provino el banco de la ciudad- Dijo Manny para después girar su cinturón y transformarse en – El Tigre!

Los dos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron para encontrarse con algo extraño.

-Cuervo? –dijo Manny -¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en prisión

-Y asi era hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de mi celda y logre escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta- dijo cuervo

-Ja! Pero no podrá vencerme….siempre te gano

-¿En serio? – dijo mientras sacaba un rayo laser de su bolsillo y se disparo a ella misma dándole un resplandor violeta alrededor de ella

-¿Qué te hiciste?- dijo Manny confundido

-Pues si no lo notaste este rayo me hace inmune a cualquier poder tuyo –

-¿A si? Ya lo veremos!- dijo Manny mientras usaba el "Armadillo Giratorio" el cual fue neutralizado por el resplandor de Cuervo

-Jajaja! Te lo dije ningún poder tuyo me podrá detener- dijo mientras estaba a punto de disparar a Manny que estaba junto con Frida

-Pero el mio si – dijo una silueta detrás de cuervo

Continuara…

**Bien chicos hasta aquí pude llegar y dejarlos con dudas pero además son las 11:00 de la noche y estoy muy cansada asi que lo continuare muy pronto tal vez la próxima semana porque estoy con exámenes y bla bla bla**

**Bien como siempre dejen sus comentarios por si tienen dudas o si me falta algo por favor háganlo**

**Pd: para aclarar las cosas si voy a continuar con mi historia de El Tigre: "Traicionada por el Amor", la continuare en dos semanas en las que salgo de vacaciones bimestrales asi que espérenla pronto**

**Bye!**

**Nos vemos/Leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola tigrefans! Como están? Bueno ahorita no tengo mucho que solamente que aquí esta la segunda y ultima parte de mi historia **

**Pd: por si no lo saben esta segunda parte es como cualquier primer segmento de un capitulo de el tigre así que no vayan a pensar que es un doble capitulo…porque eso lo dejo para cuando termine con toda la tercera temporada de El Tigre hecha por mi. =)**

**El Tigre le pertenece a….Jorge Gutiérrez y a…. ¡ay! para que me molesto si todos ya lo saben!**

**Y para ya no aburrirlos mas con mis inútiles comentarios….=S**

**Disfruten de la historia!**

Primer Capitulo: Uno, Dos, Tres Vamos!

-Jajaja! Te lo dije ningún poder tuyo me podrá detener- dijo mientras estaba a punto de disparar a Manny que estaba junto con Frida

-Pero el mio si – dijo una silueta detrás de cuervo

-¿Quien es? –pregunto Cuervo volteando hacia atrás – ¿otro tonto aficionado?

-Prefiero que me llamen Lobo Azul –dijo con gallardía – ¿y tu quien eres preciosa? – dijo mientras se acercaba

-Ahh Vaya uno nuevo…..pues por si no lo sabes yo soy Cuervo Negro la villana más reconocida de la Ciudad Milagro

-En realidad es Sartana de los Muertos –dijo Frida

-Siii Suarez…..¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! – dijo Cuervo

-De nada – respondió Frida

-¡Bien inútil ya que eres el "nuevo" en hacer esto de luchar contra el mal te dare solo una advertencia….¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! –

-¡Vaya! Si que eres ruda …señorita ¿nunca has pensado en no malgastar tu tiempo haciendo esto? …..-

-Yo no malgasto mi tiempo …..¡TU SI!–dijo Cuervo para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero el solo se agacho y lo esquivo-

-Mira si no quieres que te lastime ..deja en paz a esta pobre ciudad y las cosas estarán bien entre los dos – dijo Lobo

-¡YO NO HAGO TRATOS CON NOVATOS! asi que…..seras testigo de mi enorme ira –

-¡Wow! a ti te urge un novio…..¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- dijo Lobo mientras esquivaba las patadas con mirada picara

-No estoy aquí para que me coqueteen estoy aquí para hacer el mal asi que quita tu linda cara de mi vista o si no..-pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra los policias estaban llegando

-¡RAYOS! No creas que esto ha terminado Lobo Azul….yo….volveré –dijo Cuervo mientras se iba con sus propulsores

Cuando Cuervo se fue todos habían quedado atónitos con aquella escena Lobo Azul estaba apunto de irse cuando…

-¡Hola! Oye gracias por evitar de "cierta forma" que Cuervo robara el banco – dijo Manny transformado

-Vaya…El Tigre...es un honor conocerte y también usted señorita emmm-

-Frida Suarez – dijo Frida

-Bueno debería irme ahora -

-¡Espera! – dijo Manny - ¿Te conozco?-

-Ya quisieras – dijo mientras se desvanecía en la oscura niebla dejando a Manny y a Frida sin palabras

Mientras tanto en una oscura parte de la Ciudad Milagro Lobo Azul estaba sentado en una de las letras del volcán

-Y bien Lobo conseguiste el dinero que quería porque sino no seras mi acompañante-

-¿Sabes algo? Ya no me importa nuestro trato….no puedo ser amigo de un mentiroso que compra la amistad de esa manera –

-Vamos soy tu único amigo -

-¡NO! no lo eres, un buen amigo seria alguien en el que puedas confiar y no haciendo cosas que ellos quieren por gusto – dijo Lobo mientras gruñía

-¿Y eso me importa? Además como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera tienes amigos

-¡Si tengo! – dijo Lobo

-Entonces si eso es cierto..Mencióname el nombre de uno de ellos- dijo el chico de atuendo negro

-Bueno pues yo…emmmm-

-JAJAJAJA ¿ves? Tu no tienes amigos JAJAJAJAJA eres un tonto bueno para nada JAJAJAJA- se reia y se reia mientras que Lobo Azul agachaba la cabeza deprimido.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Leone…

-¿Quién crees que pueda ser ese sujeto de capa azul?- dijo Manny

-Emmm no lo se pero ¿porque te importa tanto?-

-Es que…..tiene talento y no es presumido como…..el – dijo mientras se topo con alguien

-¡Oh! ¿Hola Frida como estas? – dijo Gabriel

-Emm ¿desde cuando nos hablamos?- dijo Frida

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? fue cuando…-

RING!( sono la campana)

-Lo siento deberíamos ir a clases – dijo Manny alejando a Frida de Gabriel

-¡Manny! ¿Qué te pasa? Gabriel es un buen chico- dijo Frida

-¡No quiero que hables con el! – dijo Manny

-¿Por qué ese comportamiento? Parece que solo me quisieras como si fuera de tu propiedad – dijo Frida mientras se dirigía donde Gabriel

-Ese chico me da mala vibra- dijo Manny mientras empujaba a Frida contra la pared para detenerla

-Vamos Manny no tiene nada de malo de que –

-¡Rivera , Suarez! ¡SIENTENSE! ¡Este no es el crucero del amor es un salón de clases! –dijo la profesora

-Jejejeje Lo sentimos maestra – dijeron los dos

-Si como no ahora siéntense – dijo mientas Manny y Frida se sentaban en sus asientos

-¡Bien hecho chicos! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-¡Callate Aaron! – dijeron los dos

Y las horas pasaban lentas e interminables hasta que en un momento sonó la campana del almuerzo y todos fueron a la cafetería . Todos estaban sentados en sus mesas y con eso me refiero solo a los chicos de la escuela …..

-¿Ves lo que te digo Frida? Ese chico es un asqueroso presumido –dijo Manny– no tiene modales

-¿Cómo tu hablando con los nachos en la boca? –dijo Frida y al toque Manny lo escupió

-¡Manny! –dijo Frida embarrada del escupitajo de Manny

-Jejeje lo siento –

-¡¿En serio Manny! –

-Emmm no en realidad

-¡Entonces toma esto! – y le lanzo su pudin a Manny en la cara y este le respondió con sus nachos y asi todos empezaron a lanzar comida por todas partes hasta que….

-¡RRRRRRRRRRRIVERAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – dijo Chakal embarrado de comida

-Emmmm vera la historia es muy graciosa primero estábamos hablando de…..-

-¡SIN EXCUSAS!

-Pero….-

-¡A MI OFICINA ….Y USTED TAMBIEN SUAREZ!

- Esta bien – dijeron los dos

Luego de un largo sermón…..

-¡Genial! Ahora tengo que hacer un reporte de 1000 páginas acerca de no lanzar comida en la cafetería – dijo Manny

-Y yo un reporte de nunca lanzarle pudin de chocolate en la cara de tu amigo –dijo Frida

-¡Todo por culpa de esa conversación acerca de Gabriel! Juremos que no hablaremos de Gabriel por el resto de nuestros días –

-Pero Manny ….Gabriel no tiene la….-

-¡Gabriel esto! ¡Gabriel aquello! ¡Por favor ya deja de defenderlo estoy harto de esos comentarios tuyos! –

-¡Manny! ¡Yo también estoy harta de que estés despreciando a Gabriel de esa forma!-

-Ohh ¿entonces el te gusta no? –

-¡No! Como me puede gustar alguien con el que ni siquiera he pasado ni medio segundo!

-¡Eres una ignorante! –

-¡Pues tu….eres muy emmm-

-Dilo…-

-¿Tonto? –

-Jajajaja ¡muyyyy graciosa! –

-¡Pero es cierto! ¡Ademas mas te interesa eso que yo! ¿no? –

-No Frida….tu eres demasiado importante para mi –

-¡Entonces…demuéstralo! – dijo Frida mientras se iba dejando a Manny desconcertado

Manny en camino de regreso a casa…

-¡Rayos como pude ser tan torpe! Frida ha sido mi mejor amiga desde el kínder ¡¿Como pude dejar ir nuestra amistad? Mejor...me ire a disculpar-

Cuando Manny toco la puerta de la casa de Frida…

-¿Hola? –pregunto Manny, pero nadie le abría pero cuando bajo la cabeza vio una nota que decía….

_**El Tigre….**_

_**Si quieres volver a ver a tu amiga…..viva **_

_**Ven a la entrada del volcán a la medianoche**_

_**Anónimo(a)**_

Cuando Manny termino de leerla solo se le ocurrió una cosa..

-Gabriel….- dijo entre dientes

Manny se transformo en El Tigre y pudo ver a Gabriel quien estaba caminando por las aceras de la ciudad entonces Manny corrió hacia el

-¡¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Manny

-No se de que me hablas…-

-Oh si claro ¡Crees que soy un tonto!

-No no no no ….es solo que no se de que hablas

-Pues ya que "aparentemente" no sabes te lo explicare …Mi amiga Frida y yo discutimos hoy en la escuela por un desacuerdo que tuvimos sobre ti y dejamos de ser amigos , luego me arrepentí de mi comportamiento , quise disculparme con ella a su casa , no había nadie , vi una nota debajo de su puerta amenazándome diciendo de que tenia que ir por ella a la entrada del volcán ….si la quería…volver a ver- y al terminar a Manny se le salió una lagrima

-Oh! Cuanto lo siento pero la verdad yo no se nada de lo que pasa-

-Si claro! Desde que llegaste solo quisiste ganarte la atención de todas las chicas de la escuela! Y al ver que Frida era la única que no se acercaba a ti decidiste secuestrarla –

-Bueno El Tigre eso tendría sentido pero si yo hubiera secuestrado a Frida no estaría caminando por aquí…..además esas chicas se acercaron a mi porque ellas querían –

-Bien! Si no fuiste tu entonces…pudo ser…..Cuervo –

-¿Cuervo Negro? ¡No inventes!... ¿Como supones que es ella?–

-Ah no lo se tal ves porque…¡ES LA UNICA VILLANA FUERA DE PRISION!-

-Buen argumento-

-Bien Frida….Alla voy –

-Espera! Si quieres te puedo acompañar-

-Esta bien! Pero solo para usarte de escudo

-Gracias! ….creo-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del volcán era casi un minuto para la medianoche….

-Bien solo hay que esperar a Cuervo venga con Frida…..-dijo Manny aun transformado

-Esta bien ¿pero cuanto crees que dure?

-Máximo unos 2 minutos con 33 segundos-

-¿En serio cuentas cuanto duran tus batallas? –

-Emmmm si….Pero no quiero ser presumido

-Hola Tigre y chico que no conozco ¿a que vienen? – preguntó Cuervo

-Vinimos por Frida ¿verdad Gabri-? - pero Gabriel ya no estaba

-¿Con quien hablas? –

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Gabriel?-

-¿Yo? Nada el se fue solo-

-Cobarde-

-Ja! mira quien habla –

-Y bien?-

-Que?-

-Donde esta Frida?-

-Ja! Frida? Ahhh bueno pues ella esta muy cómoda….aquí –y saco a Frida quien estaba atada de manos y su boca tapada por un trapo y media golpeada pero cuando miro a Manny desvió la mirada-

-¡Frida! Eres un monstruo esto si no te lo perdono ¡me las pagaras! ¡Te daré la paliza de tu vida –

-¡Entonces…demuéstralo! –

Manny quedo en shock al escuchar esa frase porque le recordó a la pelea que tuvo con Frida en la tarde y parecía que estaba ahí quieto como una estatua sin reaccionar hasta que Cuervo utilizo su rayo laser y le dio en la frente hasta caer al costado de Frida.

-Ouch! ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Manny

-Jajajaja como si quisieras saberlo! Adiós Tigre….serán evaporados juntos-

-Frida….lo siento mucho nunca debí decirte ignorante fui un tonto...Uno completo– Frida no dijo nada solo dejo salir un silencioso llanto al ver que su a amigo le importaba mucho. Y ahí estaban los dos viendo como Cuervo estaba en frente a punto de dispararles y cuando Cuervo esta por apretar el botón para disparar salió un remolino azul que la envió a unos pocos metros de ahí después el remolino se convirtió en una silueta de alguien.

-Hola chicos! ¿Me recuerdan? – dijo

-¡Lobo Azul! – Dijo Manny – ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?

-No hay tiempo de preguntas debes llevar a Frida a un lugar seguro antes de que Cuervo note de que-

-¡Ya volví!- dijo cuervo mientras se levantaba

-Olvídalo – dijo Lobo – solamente desátala y dile que se vaya lejos antes de que sea tarde –

-No solo la voy a desatar y se quedara aquí conmigo – Manny se dirigió hacia Frida y la desato y la miro fijamente a los ojos – porque no dejare que le hagan daño a alguien que es muy importante para mi – Frida solo miro a Manny con ojos brillantes y sonriendo, pero de repente se escucho una explosión -Muy bien se acabo lo cliché –

-Jajaja Francés – dijo Frida – Gracias Manny por volver

-Oye! ¿Para que son los amigos? – los dos sonrieron mutuamente olvidándose de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Oigan tortolos! ¿Soy el único que se va a encargar de esto? – dijo Lobo

-Oh! Si claro jejeje…bien que propones que….. ¡NO SOMOS TORTOLOS!-

-Olvídalo nada de lo que hago funciona – dijo Lobo mientras esquivaba y golpeaba a Cuervo, pero Manny al ver a Cuervo recordó que ya no tenia el resplandor violeta que la hacia inmune a los poderes de el así que decidió intentar algo…

-Hola? El Tigre? – Dijo Lobo - ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? ¿Tigre?-

-Jajaja el nunca vendrá te abandono ¡Es un cobarde!- dijo Cuervo riéndose pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que sintió a alguien detrás de ella-

-Ejem….Por si no lo sabias…¡NO ME GUSTA QUE DIGAN ASI!– dijo Manny mientras subía a una pared y salió disparado hacia los cielos para hacer el famoso "Armadillo Giratorio" el cual envió directamente a Cuervo haciéndola rebotar por todos lados y cuando Manny toco el suelo vio a Cuervo que se dirigía hacia a el….

-Uno! – dijo Manny mientras le daba un puñetazo - ¿Me ayudan chicos?

-Dos! – dijo Lobo formando un remolino azul el cual hizo girar a Cuervo hasta salir disparada donde Frida

-Tres! – dijo Frida mientras se sacaba los googles y con ellos darle una bofetada para que Cuervo quedara tirada en el suelo, en eso llegaron los policías quienes la tenían rodeada.

-Oh Vamos! – fueron las ultimas palabras de Cuervo

Cuando los policías se fueron con Cuervo…

-Gracias Lobo fuiste de gran ayuda! –dijo Manny aun transformado

-¡De nada…Manny! – dijo Lobo

-¿Sabes mi nombre? – dijo Manny alzando una ceja

-¡Ya quisieras! – dijo Lobo mientras se sacaba su mascara –

-¡¿Gabriel! – dijeron Manny y Frida

-El único y original – dijo Gabriel

-Oye….este gracias por tu ayuda hiciste mucho – dijo Manny cabizbaja y triste

-De nada…..-dijo Gabriel

-Esteeee lamento mucho haber creído que eras un presumido –dijo Manny

-No importa, esta bien –

-No! No esta bien! …..yo debí esperar a conocerte mejor antes de de juzgarte así además por culpa de eso casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga – dijo Manny algo triste

-Oye! Todos cometemos errores alguna vez –

-Lo se pero el mío fue muy lejos –

-Oye! Ya no hay bronca

-Jeje gracias entonces que dices ¿amigos? – dijo Manny mientras sacaba su mano

-Si Manny amigos – dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos y para cuando las separaron -

-Ashh por fin las cosas vuelven a la normalidad- dijo Frida al ver que Gabriel y Manny hicieron un pacto de amistad – Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Manny –

-¿No empezar una guerra de comida? – dijo Manny

-No…-

-¿No dejar que te digan cobarde?-

-¡Manny! –

-Esta bien no juzgar por las apariencias –

-Mucho mejor –dijo Frida – Oigan! ¡Quieren ir a un sitio divertido?

- Claro! –dijeron Manny y Gabriel

-Qué les parece… la montaña rusa extrema que acaban de inaugurar- dijo Manny

-Claro!- dijeron Frida y Gabriel

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la montaña rusa….

-Manny esta montaña es segura? –Pregunto Gabriel

-Pero claro! miren lo resistente que es – y Manny al golpetear la estructura de la montaña de derrumbo por completo sobre los tres amigos.

-Manny! – dijeron Frida y Gabriel saliendo de los escombros molestos

-Esta bien!..No juzgar por las apariencias –dijo Manny cuando salió de los escombros

Fin.

**¿Bien que les pareció? ¿Gracioso, bueno u horrible?…...=S**

**En fin estoy enfermita pero eso no impide que no tenga inspiración jajaja**

**Bueno no olviden que seguiré subiendo más capítulos de la tercera temporada así que estén atentos! =)**

**Pd: Mi historia de El Tigre llamada "Traicionada por e Amor" espérenla para la próxima semana….**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos/leemos**


End file.
